


Drakes of a Feather

by Star_Fata



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Justice League of America (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fata/pseuds/Star_Fata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has a superhero relative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drakes of a Feather

Black Canary, known to friends as Dinah Lance, froze as a picture came on the screen. Her surrogate son, Roy Harper AKA Arsenal, looked at her in confusion. How could a report on the Obeah man cause this reaction? As far as he knew, she’d never encountered the wacko, and there was no reason for her to freak out about him.

“No. No. No no nonononono.” Dinah murmured. “Why didn’t they call me? Why didn’t I know?”

Roy hesitated before laying his hand on Dinah’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Dinah jumped. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Did you find what you’re looking for?” Roy asked, deciding that repeating his original question would be pointless.

“No.” Dinah turned back to the screen. “I found something much more important.”

Puzzled, Roy moved to read over her shoulder. “What?”

Dinah clicked off of the screen. “It’s personal Roy. I need to get a few days off, arrange for someone to look after the florist’s...” Still mumbling, she strode towards the exit.

Shrugging, Roy moved back to his own research. Dinah was practically his mom, but that didn’t mean he understood her. She’d be fine, although he might need to call Ollie to let him know that Dinah was on autopilot.

The last time he’d hugged her while she was in that state he’d ended up with a concussion.

Three days later, with her blonde wig still in Star City, Dinah walked into Jack Drake’s hospital room. It had taken an inordinate amount of paperwork to prove she was his cousin, but this was something she needed to do before anything else.

“Hey cousin.” She greeted his unconscious form. “First off, I’d like to say how completely pissed off at you I am. Those ‘just in case’ instructions regarding Tim? If you weren’t already in a coma I’d put you right in one.”

Sitting down heavily, she let out a huff. “Janet’s will stated he was to be put in my custody if she or you were unavailable. Your lawyer’s instructions were I was the ultimate last resort. You’re alive, your wishes were followed.”

“I didn’t even know what happened until recently. He’s been staying with Bruce Wayne for three months now, and no one bothered to tell me. Did you really think it’d be better for him to stay with a stranger than me, or were you just being spiteful?” She ranted. “Janet didn’t mind me; she didn’t mind sharing Tim with me. What was your problem?”

She sighed. “You cut me out of his life for stupid reasons, but he used to sneak phone calls every now and then. He always was a smart kid, and a hell of a lot sneakier than you gave him credit for.”

“He must hate me for not showing up to Janet’s funeral. I’ll have to visit her too, before I try to see Tim.” Dinah leaned forward. “I hope that he’ll see me. I have a hell of a lot of forgiveness to ask for. Beg for.”

She smiled at his form. “And I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive you for that.”

She stood and left the room, buying some flowers from the gift shop to lay at Janet’s grave. She’d always liked sunflowers, but they didn’t have any. Carnations would have to do.

“Hey Janet.” Dinah smiled at the gravestone. “Sorry it took me so long. I just found out on Wednesday.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’m sorry to say this, but I think the wrong parent died. I love Jack, he’s my cousin and I kind of have to, but you and I both know he wasn’t the best father. He wanted the perfect son, who’d play ball, go fishing, and admire him and eventually take over Drake industries.”

“He got Tim, who loves taking photographs and puzzles and doesn’t really know how to deal with people. And me. God, if I couldn’t make it out here I would call every weekend, even when Tim was still learning to talk. That must have been annoying, to say the least.” Dinah laughed at this, determinedly ignoring the watery blur in her vision. “You didn’t mind sharing Tim with me, and I don’t think I could have ever repaid you for that Janet. And now I can’t.”

Taking a deep breath, she blinked and ignored the tears that fell. “You were a great mom to him.”

There was nothing else to say, so she arranged the carnations neatly and left for her car. Now, she would head to Wayne Manor. She wasn’t ready, but it was the right thing to do next. And although she wanted nothing more than to stall for a little while longer, it wasn’t fair to her or Tim.

An elderly man answered the door. “May I help you?”

Dinah smiled nervously. “I’m looking for Tim Drake. Is he home?”

“That depends entirely on whom is asking.” The man smiled back.

“I’m Dinah Lance. I’m Jack’s cousin.”

The man stared at her for a long moment, making her squirm slightly. “I’ll fetch Master Tim. If you would be so kind as to wait in the lobby?”

Her smile brightened immeasurably. “I’d be happy to!”

As she immediately flinched and started cursing herself mentally for acting like a complete idiot, Alfred chuckled and let her in before fetching Tim.

He had barely left the room before Dinah realized Tim might not want to see her. He might not want anything to do with her, and she’d never see him again, and no one would send her flowers on Mother’s day and dear god why had she even come because Timmy was probably doing fine and Bruce Wayne was rich and had already raised a son and Timmy probably hated her and this was a huge mistake ohgodohgodohgodohgod...

“Dinah?” A voice asked from the stairs.

She looked up. “You’re not Tim.” She accused, before squinting at the man’s face. “Dick Grayson, right?”

Dick squirmed. “Right. I’m a friend of Roy’s.”

Vigilante? Or a friend from when Ollie dragged Roy to every society party he was invited to?

Dinah didn’t want to know, but Larry Lance didn’t raise a fool. “I’m guessing from work.” He wouldn’t have recognised her otherwise.

He attempted to deny this with an easy smile, but she knew who he was. Nightwing’s eye colour had been revealed to her after she accidentally pulled the shower curtain back, thinking Ollie was behind it. It wasn’t too hard to put the pieces together.

.... Wait a second. There was a new Robin, he’d hit the streets about a week ago. She remembered Roy mentioning the new member of the ‘Batfamily’. Could it be Tim?

Before her brain could even begin to process the terrifying possibility of Tim being a crimefighter, his voice came from behind Nightwing.

“M?” He called, stepping out from behind the taller man. His blue eyes were hopeful.

“Duckie?” Dinah gasped. He’d grown since she’d last seen him, and the twelve year old was now just up to her ribcage. His muscles were toned (confirming he was probably the new Robin) and he barely resembled the little boy she’d had to leave behind.

He smiled at the nickname before launching himself at her. “You’re here!”

“I came as soon as I could.” She promised. “Oh god, how are you?”

He shrugged, head resting on her chest. “Been better.”

She hugged him tightly. “Oh Duckie.”

They remained this way until Dick coughed.

Dinah looked at him annoyed, wiping away her tears. Tim sprung away from her and did the same. “What?”

“How do you two know each other?” Dick demanded. “And what’s with this ‘M’ and ‘Duckie’ stuff?”

Dinah looked at Tim, silently leaving it up to him which story to tell.

“M is for Mother.” Tim replied. “And James Bond’s boss. Duckie is for the guy off of NCIS, my surname, and my eyes.”

Dick looked stunned. Dinah decided to clear up Tim’s last statement. “I always told him his eyes were duck-egg blue, and the name Drake means duck.”

A wounded sound tore itself from Dick’s throat. Tim flinched and whispered to Dinah. “Shouldn’t have said the eyes.”

“Why not?” Dinah hissed back.

Tim didn’t answer. “Dick? You in there?”

The next words out of Dick’s mouth amused Dinah immensely. “Black Canary is your mom?”

“WHAT?” Tim yelled.

Dinah couldn’t help it. She began to laugh.

Hours later, Dinah having been invited to dinner, Dinah found herself having to explain herself to Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon (who was ‘just dropping by’) and Alfred Pennyworth. Tim was sitting on a chair between the two groups, a slightly bemused look on his face that Dinah was certain was reflected on her own features.

It was an odd situation. She was in a billionaire playboy’s living room, about to be interrogated by one of the most feared vigilantes in the world, her surrogate son’s best friend, the all knowing, all seeing Oracle, and the butler.

“So.” Bruce Wayne (Batman Dinah reminded herself) smiled. “We weren’t aware Tim had any other relatives.”

“Jack didn’t want me in Tim’s life.” Dinah explained. “I thought it best not to stir up trouble for him.”

Barbara looked at her quizzically. “Why not?”

“Excuse me?” Dinah asked. She thought it was fairly obvious why she wouldn’t want to cause trouble for Tim.

“Why didn’t Jack want you in Tim’s life?” Barbara asked.

“Oh.” Dinah’s eyes flitted to Tim involuntarily. “I think he was insecure. Tim was his son, and I should have been a distant relative to him, seen only at family reunions and funerals etc. My presence in Tim’s life was unwelcome, as was his knowledge of the adoption.”

Tim smiled at her. “He used the excuse that she only wanted my inheritance. This was after she started dating Oliver Queen.”

Dinah nodded. “Apparently dating a billionaire made me a golddigger.”

Bruce nodded, his face serious. “Why did you give custody of Tim to your cousin?”

Tim inhaled sharply and leaned forward. He hadn’t heard this story.

“I got pregnant when I was sixteen.” Dinah began. “The father didn’t want to know, and for a long time, neither did I. I hated the idea of being a mother. I wanted to live, be Black Canary like my mom and generally kick ass.”

She looked at Timmy, trying to convey an apology without words. “I used to lie awake, plucking at my skin, wishing I could pull away the pregnant Dinah and reveal the real Dinah beneath.”

Tim flinched slightly.

“When I finally told my parents, dad went ballistic. Mom was more understanding, and offered to arrange an abortion.”

Tim tensed.

“I don’t know what it says about me that my first thought was ‘that’s murder’. I’ve always been pro-choice.” Dinah confessed. Tim relaxed.

“So, she suggested getting a doctor to check on the baby, and research my options.” Dinah smiled bitterly. “For some reason, no one suggested keeping the baby.”

“Somehow, Jack found out I was pregnant and probably giving up the child. He flew over and asked if I would give him the kid. I told him I’d consider it. He took that as a yes, and it wasn’t like I could provide for a child. He and Janet weren’t able to have kids, I had a kid I couldn’t keep.... Soon everyone was talking about what a wonderful mother Janet would be, and asking her permission to touch my stomach. I was just the birthmother, it’s not like my opinion counted.”

Dinah took a deep breath. “Janet stayed in town for the entire pregnancy, and she made sure that I was as okay with it as possible. We discussed so many names, I think we could have written a book. If you’d been a girl, your name would have been Timandra, after Shakespeare’s play. We liked Robin for a boy, mainly because we both watched a lot of movies, and one was the Disney version of Robin Hood. That was the first time you kicked Duckie.”

Tim blushed, but smiled. He’d never heard this before. He couldn't help but love the irony though.

“Jack shot both down, said he wouldn’t have a girl with such a pompous name, and no son of his would be named after a sissy bird.” Dinah’s lips twitched as both Dick and Tim let out growls.

“So we changed to ‘Timothy’ for a boy and Robin for a girl. Our little rebellion.” Dinah laughed. “Oh, I know it’s horrible of me to say so, but Janet and I spent most of our time planning for the baby, or working out ways to annoy Jack.”

Tim smiled. He could imagine it; they’d been the same every time they’d gotten together.

“Why did you give him up?” Barbara asked again.

Dinah’s smile vanished. “I didn’t feel like I had a choice anymore. When he was born, I wanted to keep him. But Janet loved him too, and so we agreed to share motherhood. Tim was premature, and Janet wanted to make sure he was as healthy as possible, so I moved to Gotham to help look after him. Those four months were the best of my life.”

Alfred looked at her piercingly. “Why didn’t you come to collect Tim when you heard about the incident?”

“I had to find someone to look after my florist shop, then I had to get here.” Dinah said bluntly. “I found out on Wednesday.”

A few people blinked at that.

Later that night, Dinah sat next to Tim. “Hey Duckie.”

“M.” He greeted back. “What is it?”

“I know you’re going on patrol after this nap.” She said. “And I wanted to get some things out there before I went back to my hotel.”

Tim nodded his acceptance.

“First off, my first reaction on hearing you were Robin was to think, ‘he’s too young. He’s my baby, he can’t get hurt, how dare Batman put my baby in danger!’” She mocked herself. “My next thought was ‘so this is how mom felt’.”

Tim laughed.

“I’m proud of you, but expect many, many phone calls in the near future.” She warned. “And know that, even though Janet was your mom, as far as I’m concerned, you’re my baby boy. I’m the one you called when you had nightmares, I’m the one who gave you your first camera, and you inherited my father’s detective abilities and improved upon them tenfold.”

Tim grinned at the praise. “You’re my mom too. M just fits better.”

Dinah's eyes (blue, just like Timmy's) watered slightly. "Thanks Duckie."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Your biological father wasn't the best person. However, I could track him down if you want me too. Also, there is a chance you could have a metagene. And I'd like you to meet Roy and Ollie, but if you don't want too that's fine."

Tim put his hand up. "Thanks. I'd like to meet Roy and Oliver, but right now I just want to sleep. We've got time M. I have no interest in my biological father. I'll see you tomorrow M."

Dinah stifled a smile. He was such a cute mini-bat! "See you tomorrow Duckie."


End file.
